


First Contact

by Art by Ifer (Ihasafandom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Multi, Spaceships, Spacesuits, Trolls (Homestuck), Xeno, Xenobiology, xeno trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Art%20by%20Ifer
Summary: SleepingsDragons:Prompt:Space AU.  Jade and Rose on some sort of sciencey space exploration thing, meets actual aliens Kanaya and Aradia.  small crisis of "aliens are real and they are GORGEOUS".    cue flirting and smutty "alien anatomy lessons"really lean into the xeno alien thing here.  bonus points for weird alien culture in addition to weird alien bodies.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Art by Ifer, Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepingDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [SleepingDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingDragons/pseuds/SleepingDragons) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> SleepingsDragons: **Prompt:**
> 
> Space AU. Jade and Rose on some sort of sciencey space exploration thing, meets actual aliens Kanaya and Aradia. small crisis of "aliens are real and they are GORGEOUS". cue flirting and smutty "alien anatomy lessons" 
> 
> really lean into the xeno alien thing here. bonus points for weird alien culture in addition to weird alien bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Image Description:  
> Two images, each from the point of view of one set of characters on the same scene.
> 
> In the first, we see the Feferi and Aradia's perspective as two human women (Rose and Jade) step out of a spaceship onto a ramp headed to the ground. Rose short, round, and asian. She is playing it cool and trying to walk casually. Jade is taller, thinner, and black. She's hurrying excitedly. Both are wearing spacesuits of different designs, with their helmets off and held in hand. The doorway behind them glows brightly in the dim light and sillhouettes them as they walk towards the viewer. Aradia and Feferi can be seen bracketing the image, close and out of focus.
> 
> In the second picture we switch to the human perspective. Rose and Jade are now the ones barely seen on either side of the camera, and Aradia and Feferi are waiting for them on the planet surface. The trolls are drawn in a buggy, xeno design, and are wearing something similar to the skintight bodysuits worn by the Condesce and the Psiionic. Aradia is much taller than Feferi, as lowbloods age faster than highbloods. She has a diamond-shaped thorax, a long abdomen, and short legs. She is also absolutely PUMPED. a hand raised in greeting and a broad grin on her face. Feferi is similarly excited, though expressing it in a more contained manner and with a similar toothy smile. She has fins on her cheeks, calves, and forearms, long legs, big feet, and a small torso.


End file.
